Greek Mythos: The Monsterpedia Lemon Collection
by SpikedFlail
Summary: The original story is undergoing a revision. This will contain the old versions of the lemon chapters. They will be in chronological order, but missing the connecting plot. I do not own the characters, and I do not condone any acts depicted in this work.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 3_**

I awoke to the sound of giggling, which was good because it meant I was still alive. But something about the sound made my skin tingle. Shaking the stars out of my eyes, I tried but couldn't move. That's strange, did I paralyze myself or something? Again, I tried to shift my arms. Didn't budge. I popped open one eye, analyzing my situation.

_Tied to a rock, good. Now I'm sure it's not paralysis._

Adrenaline jolted my body awake. Tied to a rock? I tried extricating my hands, but they were bound to each other, behind my back. I squirmed to get a better look. My hands were tied tightly with multiple dead knots, which ended in a loop. Through the loop, a triple braided rope was bound to the large boulder that I was currently resting my back on. I was still upright, which helped as I started to calculate a way out of my bonds. The rock came up to my neck, where it was flat. The whole boulder was roughly 5 feet wide which meant I wouldn't be able to budge the thing no matter how hard I tried, especially underwater.

As I struggled, someone placed their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" she tittered.

I stopped for a moment, relieved. I recognized the voice.

"You mind not playing any games and helping me out here?"

"You haven't guessed yet!"

"Fine, Brooke, is it you?"

The hands lifted away, and I found myself looking up at the pretty nymph. Her smile was dazzling, to say the least.

"Correct!"

She floated down in front of me, a few feet away, holding my book. Looking at it, I got angry. I almost died, again, because of that stupid book. While I was used to it, being a demigod and all, it still didn't make my anger go away.

Brooke followed my gaze and grinned slyly.

"You wanna know why you didn't make it?"

"No, I don't. I thought I finished all I needed"

"Naughty Xavier, surely there must be something you forgot?"

"I never forget, what do you mean. There isn't anything el-... No, no way!"

Brooke flipped open the book and angled it so I could see what she had stopped on. Breeding habits.

"You're not done yet..." this time, I noticed her voice seemed less cheerful and more sultry. As if she was allowing some unrepressed lust take hold of her.

"Look, I didn't want to make you guys uncomfortable, I had no intention of filling that section. " I protested, still trying to break the ropes.

"Hmm? How would you know if that would make us uncomfortable? I thought that you didn't know that much about us anyway." she countered.

_Good point._

"You thought you were being considerate of what we wanted, but you never bothered to ask for our opinion?" she continued.

"See here, I decided to give you a little incentive for finishing the first entry, you can't leave until you complete all sections." Brooke read aloud, then gave a little chuckle,

"Signed with an owl."

I opened my mouth to speak but came up with nothing.

"Are you even able to have children?" I asked lamely.

All of a sudden, Marina and Lynn materialized next to Brooke.

"Nymphs can have children, how do you think satyrs and merpeople happen? We've sired children from gods and demigods alike." Marina offered.

"But, what Marina said was true, it's like you guys forgot all about us. We really haven't had any real interactions with demigods in, well a few decades at least. Which is inexcusable, since we so kindly decided to live in Camp Half-Blood!" remarked Lynn a little disgruntled.

"So we prayed to the gods, to send someone, anyone." she continued.

"I can't, I have a girlfriend."

"You're not in a position to negotiate handsome." Brooke's voice carried a sinister undertone.

I was not enjoying where this conversation was heading. I quickly racked my brains for ideas, anything to escape. Even if I did, it looked as if it wasn't going to help my situation. If I somehow escaped the ropes, the magic barrier would still be in place until I finished.

"Well, you don't have to tie me up girls, surely talk this out in a more civilized manner?" I grinned sheepishly.

Brooke responded by pressing on the rainbow. A flashlight popped out, which she held to a small piece of glass in her hand, shining it nearby.

"How did it go again? O Fleecy, do me a solid and take a video." She ended by tossing a drachma into the rainbow. It disintegrated into multicolored bubbles. She continued, "We were positive you were sent by the gods, a little prize for our troubles."

I had to admit, this wasn't the worst situation I had ever found myself in. Yet, the simple fact that it was unavoidable ticked me off. I resolved to take matters into my own hands. I wasn't going down without a fight. I struggled again, trying to get any slack within the ropes, however, the trio of nymphs simply smiled at my efforts. As I struggled, I felt a slight tug on the rope as a sharp corner caught my bonds. I instantly realized what that meant. If I could get enough friction, the edge of the rock could saw the rope apart. My fingers were free, and I wrapped them around the rope that held me to the stone, pulling in opposite directions in an attempt to saw through. However, I was stopped by the breathtaking sight in front of me.

Marina was still wearing a shimmering aqua dress, sleeveless and flowing down to her ankles. The semi-transparent material teasingly revealing a voluptuous body. In the center of it all, was the lowest v-neck I had ever seen, starting from her shoulders, trailing down past her breasts and ending just under her navel. Her movements caused her chest to bounce, threatening to lose the already deliciously revealing silk.

Brooke was wearing more modern clothes. Instead of the usual t-shirt and jeans, she was wearing light gray yoga pants which strained to hold in her bubble butt and a camp shirt that was tied up on one side to expose her midriff. Perky mounds of flesh filled the shirt, giving everyone two hard to miss clues as to whether she was wearing a bra.

Lynn, it seemed, was wearing the minimum definition of clothing. While not having a gifted rear like her sisters, she was sporting a minuscule crop top and booty shorts. The 2 inch white top rested on top of her chest, covering up anything above her armpits, but doing a poor job of concealing her wonderfully large tits which jiggled temptingly. Her shorts barely covered the tantalizing piece of black lingerie adorning her lower body.

Seductively, the trio sashayed towards me, taking all the time in the world. They grinned as they saw my awestruck face. My eyes were glued to the sexy naiads, which they rewarded with highly suggestive gestures and lust filled looks. When they reached me, Brooke and Lynn knelt in front as Marina leaned in for a kiss.

Her soft lips met mine gently, but Marina wasn't done as she dove in with her tongue. Her sweet saliva mixed with mine as our tongues started dancing together, fighting for control. She deepened the kiss, tilting my head back, making my efforts to resist obsolete as she dominated me. Her tongue swept mine aside as she explored my mouth. The kiss was on the verge of smothering me when I felt my pants drop down.

I broke away and found Lynn and Brooke eyeing my Hydra hungrily. It was already quite ready from the erotic kiss I had just received.

"You might not want it, but your little partner here seems raring to go" giggled Brooke.

Brooke gestured to Lynn, allowing her to go first, and I made one final halfhearted protest, "No! Stop! Please!"

I was quickly shut up when Lynn hungrily attacked my cock. Placing the head on her tongue, she licked around the head, sending shivers up my spine. Her talented tongue drew swirls of pleasure all around my shaft. Soon after, she was sucking hard on my erection.

"Oh shit, that's so good!" I grit my teeth, trying to endure the pleasure.

I could still feel her tongue inside her warm mouth, caressing the sides as she bobbed her head up and down, being extra careful to service the swollen head.

She rubbed the tip against her cheek and my hips unconsciously arched forward, enjoying the slippery sensation. I tried to resist, but the pleasure started to make my mind numb. I moaned pathetically as Lynn removed my meat from her mouth only to shudder uncontrollably as she lathered kisses on the underside.

"Your dick feels so good in my mouth" she purred while making eye contact, aware that I was melting under her ministrations. A few moments in the cold water and suddenly I was back inside her hot mouth, her tongue eagerly tasting me. As if being enveloped in a hot, wet sheath wasn't enough, Lynn fondled my swelling jewels in one hand while the other stroked the length not already in between her pleasant lips. I could feel my limit approaching quickly.

Brooke got up, rubbing her ass against me as she danced exotically, slowly stripping away her top. She tossed it away, revealing a plain dark bra which was accentuating her small perky mountains.

"You like what you see?" she teased.

Brooke made eye contact as she bent over, allowing me a full view of her cleavage as she sensually unhooked the undergarment, making sure to squeeze her tits together with her forearms, before letting it fall to the floor. Marina suffocated me in her soft cleavage, jealous of the attention I was paying her sisters. They were soft and smooth and I could not resist latching on to one of her pretty blue nipples. Marina sighed happily as I flicked the hardened nub with my tongue, taking it completely in my mouth to suck and swirl it, replicating what I was feeling Lynn do to my manhood.

"Oh, yes! Keep sucking on my big titties baby!" she praised, wrapping her arms around my head to keep me doing just that.

Before long, I felt two more firm mounds rub themselves on my bare chest, diamond hard nipples grazing my pectorals. Brooke's hands were restless, roaming across my abs and snaking to the back where she squeezed my ass. At this point, I was powerless before the naiads. However, I didn't stop jerking my hands back and forth as if I was still trying to resist. Slowly but surely, more and more slack started to appear as the rope was sawed. The sisters didn't seem to notice. too busy indulging themselves in my body.

Marina gave me another deep kiss and then knelt next to Lynn, who was busy stuffing my manhood deeper down her throat. I was extremely turned on as I watched my shaft disappear inch by inch into her waiting mouth. Marina gently helped Lynn remove my cock from her lips and I guiltily let out a little whimper as my dick leave her lips with a small pop. My disappointment only lasted for a few seconds before both girls started to lick the sides.

"Double blowjob... Can't... Hold..."

Unable to hold on any longer, my twitching dick let loose. Lynn latched on to the head, hand squeezing my shaft, as she milked my load. Amused, her elder sister sucked on my balls, feeling them pulse with my orgasm.

Lynn reached over and kissed her sister, allowing my seed to flow between them. I watched, getting incredibly horny as they both swallowed.

"You're delicious" I blushed at Lynn's compliment.

"What a strong, manly taste" Agreed Marina.

Without skipping a beat, Brooke leapt on top of me, silky smooth legs on my shoulders. Having ripped a hole in her yoga pants, she started forcing her glistening slit over my mouth, muffling my moans. Instinctively, my tongue darted out, eager to taste her juices. As her love juices dribbled down into my mouth, I lapped it up enthusiastically, not quite sure of the taste, but enjoying it nonetheless. Like a refreshing spring... with a hint of feminine musk my brain supplied.

Down below, both Marina and Lynn had stopped. I was already erect again after watching them swallow my cum and from my interactions with Brooke. I couldn't see anything through Brooke's pussy, but I was certain of what was coming next.

Brooke continued to aggressively grind her slit against me as if trying to drown me in her juices.

"I'm so close Xavier! Make me cum! Please!" she pleaded. She grabbed my tousled hair, drawing it towards her pussy, preventing me from breaking away and ending her pleasure. As I concentrated on Brooke, who was squirming and shivering under my touch, two delicate arms wormed their way between Brooke's legs and my shoulders and wrapped around my neck. Seconds later, the tip of my manhood was engulfed in someone's nether lips. She teased the tip viciously, wiggling from side to side, smushing the tip between her smooth thighs before letting the tip rest just within her lips again. Unable to see, I could only wait in unrestrained anticipation for the inevitable penetration. Anxious though I was, I decided to fulfill my duty. I prodded Brooke's swollen clit once with my tongue and then grazed it with my teeth. Brooke's thighs squeeze my head as she came. A waterfall of juices spilled out, overflowing my mouth and squirting everywhere.

_Almost there..._

The final part of the rope snapped, releasing me from the rock. My hands were still tied up, but I was no longer anchored to it. I stumbled forward as the weight of both naiads was a little too much all at once. The movement shocked Brooke who had clamped down on my head with her legs to keep from falling off. Whoever had been teasing my cock was so surprised she fell, impaling herself on my stiff member. I moaned deep into Brooke, blissfully concentrating on the sticky, wet folds that caressed my shaft. For a water spirit, she was surprisingly warm inside, her walls undulated like the waves, slowly sucking me deeper inside. Brooke clambered off of me, legs slightly unsteady and watched the show.

I finally got a glimpse of the beautiful nymph that was riding me. Marina paused, savoring the feeling as I filled her up to the brim. I struggled to control myself. A primal instinct inside me wanted to grip her tightly and fuck her brains out. But with my limbs still bound, Marina was in control. Her insides tightened and swirled, pleasing my shaft as every little movement sent my stiffness into slick, velvet folds. Marina then tried to lift herself, but her honeypot was sucking so tightly that she couldn't. I watched with mild interest and immense pleasure as she only succeeded in stretching her juicy cunt with my cock.

"Fuck..." I hissed, as ecstasy surged through my body. My storm gray eyes finding her mismatched irises staring back. We shared a passionate kiss, tongue and all.

"Let's move back to the rock" she whispered in my ear.

I nodded, still in a trance from her tight snatch hugging onto me so tightly. I turn back to the rock, slowly walking back, careful not to disturb Marina, who I would be unable to help if she fell. Each step was Elysium, driving me deeper and deeper into her pleasurable depths. All of a sudden, a leg shot out of nowhere and I tripped.

Luckily, still underwater, it was like falling in slow motion. I fell on top of Marina, the sudden motion causing my tip to ever so slightly penetrate her cervix. Marina's eyes widened in surprise as her body sent jolts of pleasure and pain through her entire body, and she moaned from the unexpected pleasure.

Lynn appeared from behind, wrapping her arms around my chest, pressing her breasts against my trapped arms.

"Fuck her just like this" she commanded, thrusting her own hips against mine.

Now in the missionary position, I readied myself, pulling out completely and letting Marina beg for it. Her cyan and sea green orbs were filled with lust, and she wiggled her lower body against the head of my cock. With no warning, Lynn slammed her waist into mine, creating a chain reaction as my cock headed into Marina's deepest parts. The sweet sounds of Marina's moans encouraged me on as Lynn thrust my throbbing member into her sister's pussy frantically. Marina's nether lips parted over and over as my thickness dug into her flower. As each thrust brought us closer and closer to orgasm, I angled my hips, using Lynn momentum to help me pull out of the addicting flesh, needing the reprise to ensure I could continue.

"No! Please! Don't stop! I need your big dick!" Marina begged.

"Wait... just a sec..." I panted.

Lynn had other plans though, reaching around and stuffing me back into the sweet pussy. Unprepared, I motioned to pull out, but this time Marina's slender legs locked me in. No longer able to rest up, I tried slowing down, but with Lynn bucking against me, as well as Marina shoving me inside at their own paces, it was futile.

My mind felt like it was flying away as the nymph fucked me. I leaned forward, stuffing my face between her lovely mounds, I sucked on her erect nipples, servicing her chest while she used me to ravish her sopping cunt.

"YES! HARDER BABY HARDER!"

The lewd sounds of our flesh slapping together echoed throughout the lake, punctuated by the sounds of our moaning. Brooke wolf whistled as I was slammed inside Marina over and over, licking her lips. After another minute of mindblowing thrusting, I decided to finally surrender myself to the naiads, and Lynn lay down next to Marina, fingering herself as she watched our animalistic rutting. Marina spread her legs wide, hoping to allow more of my thick cock inside.

"You're a fucking dirty little slut! " I growled, " you want me to empty my balls deep inside your fucking tiny, little, pussy?"

Marina's moans of agreement encouraged my jackhammering.

"Breeding with you feels so good, I want to breed with you a lot!"

With those vulgar words, I was suddenly brought to the realization that I could be impregnating the naiads. While I should have been adverse to becoming a parent, I was incredibly turned on by the notion. Marina's eyes bulged as I lengthened inside of her, now pushing upon her womb.

"Oh wow!" she purred, "You wanna be a daddy? You gonna knock me up with your thick baby batter?"

With Lynn out of the way and Marina no longer in control, I could vary our intimacy. Every so often I would pull out incredibly slowly, feeling every fold relinquish its sticky hold on my cock, taking long enough for Marina to mewl her disappointment. Just before the tip would exit, I would plunge back in all the way, spreading her legs as well as her pussy. As I repeated this maneuver, Marina started to scream louder and louder, which prompted me to silence her with a kiss. Unlike the other kisses, this one was sloppy, as both of us were no longer hiding our lust for each other.

"You're so slippery inside," I grunted, drilling harder and harder.

"How are you so big?" Marina sighed appreciatively. Her pussy tightened even more, betraying the fact that her orgasm was approaching. I could feel myself reaching my limit as well, and I tried to pull out. However, Marina wrapped her legs around me, halting my movement.

"Where do you think you're going?" she murmured, bucking her hips against me.

"Your penis is twitching a lot, are you gonna cum?"

My penis thrashed around in her pussy, scraping the walls in a pleasure tornado as she continued to tighten around my shaft.

"Cumming!" I managed, through gritted teeth.

"Let it out inside of me!" the eldest nymph screamed as her orgasm wracked her body. Lynn, who had been groping her own body, reached for my head and we kissed. Marina's honeypot spasmed uncontrollably and tightened to unbearable levels, sucking me right against her cervix and shoving me over the edge. The heat of my creamy load matched her hot cunt as it exploded within her womb. Her cervix happily siphoned the cum from deep inside and my mind burst with white fireworks.

As my orgasm subsided, I pulled out slowly, her walls still gripping me tightly, reluctant to let me go. Marina shuddered on the ground, a blissful smile on her face. I laid down next to her to catch my breath.

"Uh-uh, you don't get any rest" scolded Lynn, straddling me in one swift movement.

"No more... Please.." I managed, exhausted.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll do all the work," Lynn said. Her normally calm demeanor was gone, replaced by an ever increasing desire.

She glanced disappointed at my now flagging member and descended upon it with her chest. I yelped as my penis was engulfed in her firm tits. The pleasure diverting blood flow back into my manhood.

"You're a breast man aren't you" Lynn cooed, crushing my rapidly erecting cock between her large, perky pillows. Even enveloped with her huge tits, the head of my cock stuck out. The contrasting temperature of the water and her warm body making it hard to stay erect. As if reading my mind, Lynn's lips formed a wet seal around the head, trapping it against her tongue, which thrashed about, bringing my cock back to its revived state. After stroking it a few times, she pulled back, looking over the fruit of her labor with satisfaction. She faced me, using her fingers to spread open her flower, showing me the dripping wet snatch she had been carefully cultivating. I let the slut mount me, too tired to resist and secretly eager for a taste of tight pussy. Carefully, Lynn lowered her opening to the tip of my penis and allowed my entrance.

"Tight!" I exclaimed, Lynn's constricting walls made my penetration difficult, but her drenched cunt helped me along. The nymph slid down my shaft, expertly maneuvering her hips in a circle.

"I love how you fill me up!" she moaned as she slowly started to bounce. She leaned forward, letting her wonderful breasts dangle in front of me, tantalizingly close. I learn forward myself, catching a hardened nub in my mouth and sucked, massaging her plump flesh with my mouth.

After a few seconds, I laid back and watched, entranced as Lynn pleasured herself with my shaft, turning me on even more. The lewd schlicks of our hips bumping together were clearly audible.

Lynn lets an elongated breathy sigh as she finds a G-spot to hit. She looks down with a lewd look and stops.

"What feels better? Getting squeezed by my big titties or by my slutty little cunt?" the foul-mouthed naiad questioned. I answered by thrusting my hips up more, wanting to get deeper. Lynn puts a firm hand on my hips, stopping me.

"I want to hear it"

"I love fucking your pussy..." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Louder!" she ordered.

"I love fucking your pussy!" I shout, throwing my dignity to the wind. The shame I felt grew hotter across my body, making me forget about the cold liquid we were submerged in.

"What is this?" she exclaimed in awe, "You're getting bigger and bigger!"

Lynn bucked and gyrated on me, allowing me to ruin her tight honey pot. More than once, she clamped down incredibly tightly and spun her hips in a circle, churning my length against her slippery bumps. She grabbed her own breasts, massaging them and squeezing them together seductively while she continued to ride me. My own hands were starting to become restless. I wanted to touch her, to make her feel even more pleasure. I arched my back, blissfully aware of my deep penetration, and found myself staring into Brooke's beautiful slit.

"Eat me out, Xavier"

I didn't have time to reply as she dropped low on my face again. Desperate to taste her even more, I darted my tongue in and out repeatedly, licking her throbbing clit and kissing her lower lips. Muffled moaning reached my ears while Lynn and Brooke swapped saliva, using each other's hands to comfort each other.

I lost track of time, drowning in bliss while the two nymphs bucked and rocked upon my body. I was painfully aware of Lynn's steaming cleft tightening in waves, bringing me dangerously close to cumming.

"Mmph MMmphhhh!" I yelled, muffled by Brooke's pussy.

"I want you to give it to me deep!" Lynn replied, getting the message. She fell on my cock one final time, cervix gripping the tip and squeezed. While I jettisoned my load, she continued to gyrate her hips, desperate to milk me dry. I thrashed as waves of satisfaction wracked my body. Lynn gasped as the hot fluid entered her.

"Oh, Styx! It's so hot inside!" she moaned loudly.

I slowly tried to pull out, the swollen and sensitive head still rubbing against her canal, halfway out I grunted in pain as Lynn came. Her fuck-hole became painful as it clamped down on my length. I worried as it felt like she was trying to rip my dick off. Her body spasmed like Marina and she slid off, panting heavily.

Brooke leaned over, taking my still hard member into her mouth, tasting her sister. She continues to bob, throat clenching on my very sensitive manhood and I inserted my tongue into her snatch, delighted by the walls that tightened at the intrusion. I jab my tongue in a few more times, making Brooke shake with pleasure before teasing her clit maliciously.

Brooke moaned around my cock, the vibration stimulating me further. After sucking a moment longer, she helped me kneel and propped me up against another rock, smushing her bubble butt against me, dragging my length along her crack. She reached between her legs, guiding my dick into her waiting cunt, lining them together before backing up.

Relief filled my battered body as Brooke was impaled. I marveled at how different the sisters felt. Whereas Marina had soft, seductive walls that never stopped caressing, Lynn had a much tighter tunnel, with incredible bumps all throughout, which, combined with her tightness, meant that the small bumps massaged endlessly. Brooke's honeypot oozed nectar, lubricating her puffy folds so well there was hardly any friction as I entered, head scraping her walls. Brooke sheathed my dick halfway, stopping abruptly. I growled as she teased me, only to whimper in pleasure as she rapidly twerked her ass. Brooke shook at breakneck speeds, torturing my shaft with her moist flower. I could her folds wrap over and over again in a milking fashion.

She was so engrossed, she didn't see as Marina straddled her, lowering herself right above her sister, spreading her dripping, twitching pussy. Marina looked back and put a finger to her lips. Quick as a flash, she grasped the unsheathed part of my cock and shoved it within herself all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck yes!" I groaned. I pumped deeply, savoring the feeling of my hilt finally being caressed by wet folds.

"Hey, what the-" Brooke was cut off as Marina busied her lips with her own. Marina's arms snaked down Brooke's supple body, ending at her erect nipples and squeezing. Brooke moaned through the kiss, accepting her sister's administrations. After a couple more thrusts, I pulled out, enjoying the fact that Marina's pussy seemed reluctant to let me go.

I gave everything I had to spear Brooke on my engorged cock. Brooke reared up, body forming a sharp curve as I plunged to meet her cervix. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue lolled out. Determined to have revenge for teasing only half my cock, I allowed the other half full reign deep inside. Brooke, unable to handle the tag team, broke away from her sister, letting out a moan so sexy it sent chills down my spine.

I continued my pounding, alternating between Marina and Brooke, noticing that the latter was starting to clamp down uncontrollably. I felt my own almost depleted testicles well up for a final time.

"Yes! Use me like the dirty whore I am! Give it to me!" Brooke spat obscenities as we pounded our hips.

"Oh, Styx! This is.. Going to be a big one." I groaned, finally settling into Brooke.

"Make sure... you... OHHH!... Inside!" Brooke panted heavily, unable to even form a real sentence. I didn't argue, pushing in one final time as I released. Brooke drenched my cock with her juices as she came simultaneously, her womanhood performing an irresistible milking movement on my load. Three hot ropes of my essence found themselves splashing against the back of her womb, stuffing her.

Brooke slumped forward, a goofy grin on her face. I struggled to stand up, muscles weak from all the exertion. Marina looked down at me, a content smile on her face. She brought my face to hers and gave me a final kiss. I felt the ropes on my hands finally loosen, and they attached themselves to Marina's tits, eagerly cupping them. After being restrained for so long, my hands sought comfort with predatory precision, Marina giggled as I covered every inch of her body five times. After an eternity, she broke away.

"Come back soon" she whispered in my ear. She grabbed me by the arm and led me out of the lake. As soon as I breached the surface, my gills disappeared and exhaustion set in, eyes closing before I could even react.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

I was lounging next to a tree near the lake when I saw Travis and Connor Stoll run out of the girl's communal showers grinning like idiots. In their hands, they carried the clothes of some unfortunate girl. They rounded the corner, in plain sight of me, mumbling and whispering to each other when the door burst open. Katie Gardener stomped out in a fury, only wrapped in a towel that barely covered her curvy body. My eyes lingered on her for a while, drinking in her physique before ducking back into my book to hide my gaze.

She spun her head around furiously, searching for her clothes. The Stoll brothers quietly crept along the lake, giving Katie a wide berth. I watched, out of the corner of my eye, as they passed. _It's just them up to their old tricks again_, I went back to my book.

All of a sudden everything went dark. I looked up, confused, and unable to continue reading. Moments later, something constricted around my throat and dragged me forward. The world became a blur as Katie manipulated the roots of the tree I had been leaning on, dragging me towards her. She lifted me above her, oblivious to my struggling for air. More roots appeared, pulling her clothes to her.

Her black hair was still wet, ending right above her bosom and she steamed from the shower. Her hastily wrapped towel hung loosely, threatening to fall at any moment. From my higher vantage point, I couldn't resist stealing a glance down her cleavage, which stirred my manhood. The older camper's normally tender leafy green eyes were hardened with anger as she looked at me.

"You think this is funny Xavier?" she asked, seething.

Not wanting to waste precious air, I simply pointed at my throat. It loosened only slightly.

"Umm, it wasn't me." I squeezed out, still trying to conserve my breath in case Katie snapped.

"You were covered in my clothes, pervert" she accused, gathering said clothes in her arms.

"I'm a child of Athena, no way I do something that dumb" I retorted. I saw Katie tilt her head a little, contemplating my response. The root softened its grip as if sensing its owner was starting to see reason.

"I bet it was those fucking Stolls" she grumbled, letting her towel pool around her feet and hastily putting on her red panties. She continued to get dressed, oblivious to my eyes. A matching red strapless bra conformed to her figure next. She was just getting to her shirt when she stiffened.

"Shit... Shit... SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" Katie started softly, but her cursing quickly escalated. I wasn't sure what was wrong, but in the next second, a veritable waterfall seem to have sprouted between her legs, drenching her panties in no time. Seeing this, I pitched a tent, unable to control my own arousal any longer. Katie continued to flood as she whimpered in panic. She tilted her head, (which I would later come to recognize as being deep in thought) for a moment, liquid still pouring out of her legs.

I shielded my eyes with my hands, "Are you Ok?" I asked behind my protective barrier.

"No! I'm not ok!" Katie's voice was laced with desperation. "Come on... Think! Think!"

Her head righted itself and she turned quickly to me.

"Please, I need your help! Those fucking idiots used Echidna Nightshade nectar on me. It's the most potent aphrodisiac known to the gods. It's highly dangerous. If I'm not sexually satisfied in the next few hours, I'm literally going to die of dehydration!"

"Ummm..." _What can you say to that?_ I didn't doubt her, Katie was the de facto expert on plants, and it did seem as if the flow from her legs was nowhere near stopping. But something was bugging me.

"How did they get something so dangerous?"

"I had a small plant of it in the garden, it was ... A special request from the Aphrodite cabin. They paid really well, I just didn't think that those fuckers would actually be able to use it." she said, still overflowing.

"So you deserve it." It came out of my mouth without any thought. Katie made the roots tighten again and brought me over to her. Her eyes were wet with tears, from pain or sheer horniness I didn't know, but it made me regret my words.

"Please, I need your help" her voice cracked in terror as she begged.

"I... I- I don't know... We shouldn't... We need to tell Chiron" I made a vain attempt to comfort Katie. "He'll know what to do."

"NO! Echidna Nightshade is... illegal for camp, I'll get thrown out."

_Quite the dilemma _mused my mind. I looked at the drenched maiden, she looked at me with such hope in her eyes. But, if it was something of this caliber, it would probably still be best to call Chiron.

"I... can't" I finished lamely "I'll vouch for you, I'm sure Chiron won't mind. You're essential to this camp."

I could tell Katie choked back a sob, as crying would only serve to quicken her death. She tilted her head again, but almost immediately it snapped back. Her eyes, no longer wet, were now clouded with lust. The vine around my neck slowly released its grip. I fell down, gasping for the air I didn't realize I was missing.

"Stay right here... I'll go get... Chiron" I said in between gasps.

As I caught my breath, more vines slithered behind me. They wrapped around my limbs restricting my movement.

"Ummm... Katie?" The vines pulled me against the communal shower building, pinning me to one of the walls.

She sauntered towards me, flicking off her completely wet panties and throwing her bra off with a flourish, baring her sexy globes. They swung slightly with each step but maintained their incredibly firm and perky appearance. Beautiful tan lines showed the skimpy swimsuit she usually wore to the beach. Her nipples were a milk chocolate color, small nubs resting on her perfect areolas. My manhood strained to be free of my clothes, and Katie caught sight of my tent. She stood only a few inches away, close enough to smell her perfume, and also her musk that she was generously spilling.

"If you're not willing to help..." a sharp slice from a particular spiky vine cut my chest, removing my camp shirt and leaving a thin red line in its path.

"I'm just going to have. To. Rape. You" The demigoddess punctuated the last few words by clumsily removing my other articles of clothing. Soon, I was completely nude, my raging erection now standing at attention.

Kate aimed her gushing pussy at my crotch, showering it in her love juices. The smell and situation making me painfully hard, I watched as my senior clambered on the vines restraining me and tried to plunge my member in her. I dodged the first attempt, my boner smacking against her thigh. She tried again, only for it to be dodged once more. Her face wrinkled in frustration as she firmly grasped my member and quickly sheathed me inside her. Our moans mingled together as she forced me into her crevice.

"Does it feel good inside my pussy? It fits like a glove doesn't it?" she asked as her buttery slit welcomed my hot shaft deep inside, making sure I sampled her incredible ridged folds along the way.

"I feel like I'm melting inside!" I groaned. The slut grinned at me, gripping me harder in response. Before long, Katie had lowered me against her cervix. Her waist perpendicular to my own, the position made it supremely easy to reach her deepest parts. She hopped on my dick slowly at first, savoring my ability to fill her up and allowing her honeypot time to mold to my shape. Before long, she increased her speed, clearly trying to fuck my brains out.

"_Di immortales_! Your cock is amazing! It's so thick and hard inside me" she cooed, continuing her ride.

Lewd sounds filled the hot summer air, my penis being gobbled up by her voracious cunt. The daughter of Demeter leaned forward, violating my mouth with her tongue. Her large tits rubbing against my own toned chest. All my resistance faded away as I indulged in the slut's body. Katie tightened every time she pulled out of me, dragging my cock against her pleasurable warmth. She continued to slam her hips against mine, eyes looking down at where we were connected. I watched her tight body draw itself along my shaft as she rode me continuously.

"You like it? You like it when your rock hard cock gets rubbed by my sweet cunt? Just relax and cum deep inside!" Katie's dirty talk quickly degenerated into panting and grunting while she pounded me ruthlessly. Without warning, Katie came on my engorged member, making her spasm from the overload of bliss. She did so while I was deep inside, gyrating her hips, magnifying the pleasure she was giving me by tenfold. Even while the orgasm washed over her, she continued to buck against me, velvet folds vacuuming my cock. She leaned in again, molesting my face with her plump lips. I greedily allowed her mouth to attach itself to mine and we made out furiously. I felt my own balls tightening, signifying my desire to release.

"I'm gonna- mmmphh!" I tried to warn Katie, but she made me swallow her words as she stuck her tongue deep inside. Right before I released, I dimly remembered to pull out, spraying my seed onto her toned stomach. I breathed a sigh of relief before a hand slapped me across the face.

"What the fuck Xavier? I wanted you to come inside!" Katie's eyes were still clouded with lust, but her anger was apparent.

"We can't..." I said, mind still blank from my orgasm. The vines started to pull even harder, making it so I couldn't move at all, the pressure bordered on painful.

"Then I'm making sure you let it inside my juicy pussy next time" she murmured in my ear. Resheathing me inside her tight caress. Another vine snaked over, above her head, and she grabbed it, still bouncing on my hardness. She stopped, my cock halfway in her and she spun around, using the vine as support.

"What the..." I moaned as Katie literally corkscrewed me, it felt amazing as her walls spun around my manhood. After spinning a few times, she fell back down all the way, now facing away.

She shook herself, her beautiful ass bouncing against my hips as she rammed against me. The new angle making me strike different sweet spots inside her. If anything, the new position made her tighter as she rode me. I was still thrusting back, doing my best despite my bonds. I had already become addicted to her hungry, young snatch. Every few minutes, Katie would cream on my cock, tightening up and making my penis go wild inside her. She threw her head back, screaming from the multiple orgasms. It took longer to reach orgasm this time, my body not quite as sensitive. But slowly and surely, Katie's clenching honeypot brought me over the edge.

"I feel you twitching inside... let me taste it, drive it all into my womb!"

"No, we can't, you have pull out, Pull out!"

My hips thrust uncontrollably as I came deep inside, cockhead spilling my seed into her fuck-hole. Katie arched her back as my cock continued to slide within her, piercing a sweet spot with my still hard head.

"That's so fucking good!" she screamed out, unaware that her loud noises were attracting attention. I went limp, exhausted, yet still hard. I watched as Katie slowly released me from her grip, sexily shaking her ass at me. Unfortunately, I could still tell that she was gushing, though it seemed to have lessened after her multiple orgasms.

"I'm sorry, I want just a little more..." eyes now starting to clear up, it seemed as if Katie was starting to regain her senses. I grunted, looking at my flagging member, unsure whether I could even go another round. She followed my eyes, resting on my now completely flaccid member. Squeezing her beautiful chest together, she placed my cock in between the mounds.

"That feels so good!"

"You love it in between my nice big tits, don't you?" She grinned, massaging my throbbing cock.

"I bet you want to shoot your load and coat theses juggs with your baby batter right?"

I groaned in agreement, happily letting Katie rape me with her chest. She manipulated each side individually, drawing her erect nipples all around my cock. I shivered, _Her whole body is a great fuck_ my pleasantly dazed mind announced.

"I know you like these wrapped around your huge cock, but I want another load inside me."

I didn't resist as she straddled me on final time. The vines around my ankles started to move, bending the knees and dragging them to my chest. My legs were spread open, my penis still in Katie.

"Oh, this is good" her voice coming hoarsely now, tired of the screaming she had been doing. "Is this what it's like to be the man? You like it don't you Xavier? You like how I fuck you?"

I finally realized that it looked as if we had switched places in the missionary position. Katie on top, grinding her penis inside her, with me on my back, legs spread wide. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I watched Katie's tight body sexily writhing on top of me, bucking her hips to make me go deeper inside. With one hand on my leg, the other wrapped their slender fingers around my neck, squeezing slightly. Her failed attempt to strangle me only turned me on even more. The hilt of my shaft rubbed against her smooth thighs, the rest in her core. It was slightly awkward at first, but Katie soon found her sweet spot. I focused on her folds, which felt like they were molesting my cock with how rough Katie was being, but it quickly brought me close.

"I'm gonna cum!" I warned for the final time. Not even realizing that Katie wasn't paying attention, wrapped up in her own orgasm. I released, Katie's cervix descending for a taste. My hot semen painted her womb, cervix milking me completely dry. Katie slumped forward, gasping heavily. The lack of juices pooling between her legs signifying that she had been cured. She nuzzled against my neck, drawing a slim finger against the wound she had caused me. I felt as the vines lowered me to the ground, finally releasing me, though my limbs had become numb from lack of circulation. I laid on the grass, chest heaving from my exertion.

"I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me... I was so scared..." the dam finally broke, tears falling from her face, onto my body.

Lamely, I tried putting my arm around her, holding her closer.

"You better take responsibility" I smiled weakly. Katie looked up, even her tearstained face was cute. _Woah, when did I start thinking that?_

_"_Will you go out with me?" I looked down, shocked. Sincere puppy dog eyes gazed back. I relaxed my neck and stared at the sky, silent for the moment.

"Yeah... sure. No more Echidna Nightshade though, got it?"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock"

We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**** This is a lemon chapter **  
Notes: Femdom, Dirty Talk, Forced Creampie**

As Capture the Flag started that night, I had almost forgotten about the meeting. Luckily, as soon as I had recovered from the lake, I had paid a visit to the Hephaestus Cabin, and put in an order for some magical earplugs. I also picked my anniversary gift that I had spent the last week creating. So, with my magical items in tow, Capture the Flag started.

Tonight it was going to be boys versus girls, a classic. Amazingly, most of the camp was divided quite equally, though some cabin's had disproportionately more of one gender. Such as Demeter's cabin (whole lotta girls) and Hephaestus ( a bunch of burly guys). Other than that, each side had a smattering of demigods from each cabin, making it probably one of the most balanced games we had had in awhile. While Malcolm and I discussed strategy with the rest of the Athena/Ares group that we had, I felt a slight haze cloud my mind.

"I'll take a tiny force and skirt along the edge of the forest, along the beach to see if I can't help flank anyone," I suggested. Malcolm pondered the idea for a moment.

"That should be fine, just make sure to play safe."

_Wait, that idea makes no sense, a small force isn't going to make any difference in a large engagement. We should just be scouting for the rest of the guys to set up ambushes._

_Too late,_ the horn blew and I was forced to stick with my plan. _It must have been that stupid charmspeak_ I realized.

My small force included a few Apollo kids, who would be useful in sniping from afar, and Jason Grace. To be honest, I had been hoping to take the most expendable pieces to go with me, as I knew I was going to be occupied, however, Malcolm insisted that my strike force have a 'spear point'. _Here we go, sending one of our rooks on a suicide mission_.

I took my time to reach Zephyros Creek. I knew that Annabeth preferred to play safe during balanced encounters like these, meaning that I was in no hurry. I went, tonfas glinting under the stars. Jason had his gladius out in front of him, switching it from one hand to the other. We reached the creek after a small scuffle along the perimeter. We caught a crowd of Hermes kids on the inside and I signaled to fan out. However, one of the Apollo kids stepped on a branch, ruining our surprise. The small group scattered, leaving us to chase them down before they could report back. In all, my group of 3 Apollo, myself and Jason was down two Apollo kids. But we had taken out around 5 of the Hermes girls, a decent trade. As per the plan, we made our way down the creek slowly, heading towards the center of the forest.

"Wait, I just saw something" I whispered. Both campers froze. A number of shadowy figures were leisurely walking in the opposite direction across the river. _That's probably Drew... but there's one more?_

Jason and the Apollo kid didn't seem to notice, looking around nervously.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you after I go check it out."

"We need to stick together, we're already low on manpower already." argued Jason.

"Look, you're probably the best fighter out of all of us. If things get nasty, just use your aerial supremacy, blast a few people and regroup. This group was doomed as soon as we hit that other squad." I hissed, signaling to keep the volume down.

"If I can distract this group that I think I saw for a few seconds at the least, you can find the group they were detached from and make quick work of it." I continued. I made it clear that I wasn't going to argue anymore and took off.

Drew appeared under the moonlight first, taking off her shoes to bathe her feet in the water. Under the soft glow of the moon, Drew didn't look like the bitch she was. Under different circumstances, she would definitely have been considered beautiful, even sexy. She was kind of tall, around 5' 10", with slender, long legs leading up to a plump behind. She had ballerina arms, the kind that just looked and seemed so fragile that they would shatter at the slightest touch. She was busty, even for an Asian, able to fill out her camp shirt quite nicely. As with all of Aphrodite's kids, her face was stunning. Perfect makeup and accents brought out her lips and almond shaped eyes. However, her personality made her incredibly unbearable to be around and it detracted from her beauty. I stepped out into the clearing, in my battle stance. Drew looked up, surprised.

"It's just you." she said, mostly to herself.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" I asked.

"It's far enough away from the action and still within the borders. No one is going to bother us out here," she stated.

"I wanted to destroy your relationship, but then I heard some interesting from the naiads." She continued, starting to take off her own clothes.

"What was it?" I eyed her warily, unsure of what she was doing.

"That you liked being submissive" she had completely been stripped to her undergarments. Against my will, blood started to rush away from my brain. The pink (nothing surprising there) pushup was tight against her chest, giving her shapely breasts even more tantalizing cleavage. She was also wearing a thong, which barely covered her flower, let alone the shaved patch of hair above it.

"I was tied up you know, I don't think they mentioned that did they."

"They might have mentioned it, but they definitely noted your enthusiasm."

Internally I cursed the Aphrodite kids for having such good relationships with the naiads. Though I supposed like attracted like.

"The other guys at camp all think they're all that. All they have is stamina, and they don't have the balls to let a girl be in charge for once. I've been frustrated for the past few months." Naked now, she strutted towards me. I willed myself to move, but I was mesmerized by her body.

Another figure materialized out of the forest, close by. The surprise being enough to shock me back into action. I backed up quickly, tonfas crossed defensively at the possible threat. It was Piper.

"What? Why are you here?" I was becoming confused, because Piper seemed oddly unsurprised by Drew's bare body.

"I heard that there was going to be a nice little session, where a girl would get to be in control for once."

"You have Jason!" I exclaimed.

Piper simply smiled, though there was no kindness in it. "Jason's great and all, but all he ever does is be on top. He won't even try anything else. I'm getting frustrated just thinking about it." the Cherokee bombshell also started to strip.

"You guys are crazy" I snarled, turning away.

"STOP!" a pair of charmspoken words wormed their way into my ear, bypassing the plugs I had been wearing. I had been counting on just one charmspeaker, two was going to be a problem.

I stopped. Both daughters of Aphrodite were frighteningly close now. I had never really looked at Piper, because she gave off more of a sisterly feel, and also Jason gave off a 'I'll kill you if you so much as touch her' vibe.

_Di immortales Jason is lucky_. Piper was shorter than Drew, but not by very much. Her light mocha skin was even throughout, even down to her core, which was shaved clean. Her legs looked to be made out of pure jelly by the way they jiggled when she walked. I could only imagine what her butt was like. Her eyes changed color rapidly, becoming very distracting as I ogled her. My jaw dropped as my eyes scanned her torso. _Damn, those are bigger than Katie's!_ Piper had an amazingly large and round chest. Somehow she had concealed the hidden gems under her shirt. Despite their large size, they complimented her curvy body shape perfectly.

"I'm first, McLean, get in line" Drew growled as Piper reached out to touch me. Expertly, Drew shed my clothes.

"Wow, that's a pretty nice tool you got there" Piper admired.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're not going to be able to walk straight for a week" Drew murmured in my ears, pushing me down and straddling my hips. She grabbed my arms with surprising strength, pinning me down. I struggled to push her off, the previous command already wearing off.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were a friend!" I moaned, feeling Drew press her butt against my erect cock.

"Oh honey, we are your friends... We're your best buddies in the world and you're just helping your friends release some stress. Isn't that what friends are for?" Piper said breathlessly, greedily staring at my body.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LAY THERE AND TAKE IT" Piper intoned, her powerful charmspeak rendering my earplugs useless. Apparently my skill with enchantments wasn't as effective against a truly strong charmspeaker. I relaxed my arms, though Drew still kept them pinned to the ground. Drew lifted her hips slightly to let me beneath her and took me inside.

"Fuck! You're big!" Drew exclaimed as my manhood filled her up. I didn't speak, desperately trying not to cum just from penetration. As if specifically made for milking a man, Drew's honeypot was hot and slippery. Her folds moved to conform to my shape, rubbing all over as they molded themselves. As soon as she adjusted to my shaft, Drew started to move.

"I'm melting!" I gritted my teeth as Drew's warmth spread throughout my cock.

"You like it? My juicy pussy is sucking all over your cock for your seed. You like my young, tight cunt fucking your fat dick right?" Laced with charmspeak, Drew's dirty talk had the desired effect, making me super aroused. Drew looked down and stopped moving, in awe at her efforts.

"What the fuck? How are you getting even bigger?" I wasn't complaining as my member was now pressing hard against Drew's silky walls, spreading her open more and more. Drunk on the pleasure and from the charmspeak, I started to thrust underneath, reaching deep inside.

"Are you trying to kiss my cervix deep inside? I bet you want to let out your piping hot load all the way inside and make me pregnant right?" I groaned with pleasure as Drew tightened her muscles, gripping me tightly, still riding hard.

Piper descended on my face, facing away from Drew, obscuring my view of the Asian slut. Her nectar flowed readily, dripping into my open mouth as I massaged her lower lips with my own. Piper's thighs felt like they were trying to crush my head as I traced the alphabet all over her clit, ending each stroke with a gentle flick of the tongue on her sensitive spot. After teasing her for a few more moments, I stuck my tongue inside her, feeling her waiting walls immediately clamp down on my tongue.

"That's fucking great! Do it faster!" Piper moaned on top of me, encouraging me onward. I complied, darting my tongue in and out as quick as I could, making sure I wasn't neglecting her clit.

Piper was flowing rapidly now, filling my mouth with her juices. I gulped them down readily, though some ended up all over my face. The combined riding of both demigoddesses was too much to handle and I felt myself about to release. Piper got off my face, her legs slightly wobbling, and forced a kiss, batting aside my tongue with hers and molesting my mouth. I indulged in her roughness as she tasted herself in my mouth.

"I'm going to cum soon!" I warned Drew, still making out with Piper.

"Yeah? Are you going to let it out inside me? Make me all sticky with your baby batter! Give me your CUM!" Drew shrieked as she rode me even harder.

I focused my attention on the horny asian, still fucking hard.

"You're going to get off when I cum right?" I asked. Drew nodded, though she might have just been bouncing too fast. I held on for half a minute before I tried pushing Drew off.

"I'm coming! Right now! GET OFF!" I said. Drew didn't, she clamped down as I released, taking my seed inside.

"What are you doing? You're not letting go!" I managed as I orgasmed.

Drew plopped her weight all the way down. Unable to move her at all, all I could do was pump the bitch with my seed. The slut held on as my body shuddered with bliss. The pleasure and horror mixing together into a mindblowing orgasm.

"That was a great forced creampie" Drew said triumphantly.

"That expression you made was really hot" admitted Piper, who had resorted to fingering herself. I was still distraught over the event.

"You're going to get pregnant! What the fuck were you thinking?" I shouted.

"Don't be silly Holmes." Drew said as she got off of my dick. "We can choose whether it will happen or not. Little perk of being related to Aphrodite."

I started to respond, but Piper sat down on my face again.

"I was so close. Make me cum too" She pleaded, bending over and starting to clean my manhood. It was hard to focus with the talented tongue of Piper going to town on my groin, but I managed to focus a small bit of my brain to return the pleasure I was receiving. After a minute of breakneck bobbing, Piper started to hum, vibrating my member inside her hot throat. I retaliated by blowing into her moist flower, which I had been furiously lathering with my saliva as well; which somehow was the final straw for both of us. I felt Piper spill over, gushing a waterfall of nectar into my mouth. At the same time, I let out rope after rope of cum into Piper's waiting tongue. Piper got up slowly, legs definitely less stable.

"OVER TO THAT TREE" she commanded. I obeyed, propping my back up against the rough bark. Piper backed up against me, wrapping me against her cushy thighs before bending over and sheathing my sensitive rod with her pussy. I had thought Drew's was built to milk a man but Piper's was dangerously pleasureable. For the first few inches, it had a mind of it's own, writhing around and sticking to my head, massaging it over and over. It didn't seem as if Piper knew she was moving inside or not as she continued to push against me. At the deepest point, Piper's cunt churned and gushed, torturing the tip of my cock as it searched for her cervix. I managed to reach it by allowing myself to be enfulged to the hilt, my testicles now snug against her clit.

_How can Jason even stand this?_ I wondered in amazement as the Cherokee princess continued to devour me. It took all my willpower not to lose focus on the beautiful demigoddess milking me mercilessly, speeding up after each thrust. Unable to resist the jiggling flesh in front of me, I slapped it, earning a low moan from Piper. I continued, leaving the shape of my palm on her wonderful ass. Every slap made Piper tighter and tighter, and eventually I stopped, afraid she would choke the blood flow. Now clenching tightly, her walls felt like a million tongues, lovingly caressing and tickling me to ejacualtion. An incredible sucking sensation descended upon my tip, her cervix twitching to meet the welcome intruder. The pleasure became so intense I could barely let out a noise before I released inside Piper. As the hot load splashed against her womb, Piper arched her back, taking it all like a pro. My mind went blank as I gave the sucking cervix my injection.

My penis slipped out of Piper's warm embrace drooping sadly. Piper spread her lips, showing me as my sperm flowed out of her.

"Did I feel that good inside? You didn't even say anything!" she grinned as if she already knew the answer.

"We're not done yet boy" Drew purred, kneeling in front of me. Piper knelt on the other side. I yelped as my cock was wrapped by their chests. On the one side, Drew's perky nipples teased the ridge of the head as she shook her tits against my cock. The other side was completely obscured by Piper's cleavage. Squeezed by her immense pressure, my manhood was almost immediately ready for more. They stroked me a few more times, making sure I was completely solid before Drew lined her slit and my raging erection together for more.

Now in the reverse cowgirl, I was reaching new angles, albeit very slowly. An unexpected change of pace from the rapid fucking we had been doing earlier, Drew went slowly, making sure every wet fold and crevice rubbed against me.

"We're gonna go nice and slow, I want you to memorize every little feeling of my walls against your huge cock." Drew whispered loudly. I focused every part of my being on holding on as the asian girl pumped me with her moist canal. Drew swung her hips wildly, grinding against my groin. Each movement sent tiny shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body. The slut gyrated and swirled me inside her, making my penis stir her up even more. She continued, shifting from her kneeling position to a crouch, letting every movement encompass more of my cock. I sighed in contentment as I reached different angles, feeling the differences of her pussy. She started to bounce faster, and I enjoyed the view of the pretty asian hopping on my scorching shaft. Drew changed positions after a few minutes, evidently starting to get tired. Arching her back over me, she braced her hands on my chest and rode my shallow penetration. My stiffness pushed against her walls and she went slowly again, searching for another G spot to abuse.

"Right there. That's good. Keep it right there" the daughter of Aphrodite cooed. She broke off as my head poked at the pleasure point. Right then and there I decided to take control. With my hands holding her hips tightly I started to piston with my powerful legs. I stabbed the same spot over and over as Drew tried to wrest away from my iron grip.

"Let goOOOOHHHH!" she screamed, her words slurring from the pleasure. My legs carried us to unimaginable heights as I continued to aim my rigid crown directly at the same spot and I desperately held back my boiling sperm tanks. I recited multiplication tables, reminded myself of the worst birthday parties I ever had, tried to compose a song all at once, trying to keep my ADHD busy as I tried to pound Drew into submission. After finally mentally calculating the square root of pi (which took about 5 minutes) I released Drew's hips, which I had been clutching so tighly, red marks had appeared.

"Cumming" I groaned, a second before I released.

"ALL OVER MY TITS!" Drew gasped, the charmspeak out before she could stop herself. I flipped her around, aimed and let it go. Spurt after spurt came out in a never ending stream, my mind became blank as I showered the bitch with my snowy sperm, giving her firm boobs a nice glaze. After taking my load, Drew fell backwards.

"Can't... feel my legs" she moaned, hand reaching down to touch her battered womanhood.

"Let me.. Rest a minute" she said, closing her eyes.

Piper arched an eyebrow, "That was pretty impressive. Now you better have enough for me."

Piper came over to me, bending my knees against my chest as she lowered herself on my cock.

"You like this position? It's called the Amazon, and it let's me fuck you really hard!" Piper explained, starting to buck her hips. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Katie had already done this to me. Piper's amazing honeypot licked me all over as she went. She quickly established a comfortable rhythm, basking in pleasure. I watched helplessly as Piper dictated the pace, my member melting in her heat. I pulled my own legs back even further to allow Piper full access. While she twisted and turned on me, she reached down a hand to massage my balls, gently caressing them.

"Oh gods... " I sighed, still trying my best not to blow into the daughter of Aphrodite. She decided it was time for some dirty talk.

"You love it when I grind my sweet pussy all over your manly cock right? I bet you want to get up and pound me like you did dear Drew over there. You want to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk and I'll be at your mercy."

Again, my cock swelled as the charmspeak enhanced my arousal. Piper let out a surprised yelp as I elongated within her.

"Oh, Styx! This feels amazing. Even Jason can't do this..." she moaned appreciatively, still devouring my shaft eagerly.

"I never knew you had such a sexy tool on you. I'm going to make sure that your dick remembers the taste of my sugary snatch all the time. Can you feel it? Deep inside? That's my pussy starting to take on your shape. It's addicted to your fucking stiff, fat cock."

The words coming out from the normally gentle and friendly head counselor made me more aware of exactly how good her cunt was. I shivered beneath the demigoddess, sure that the overload of pleasure from her incredible womanhood would short circuit my brain. Piper felt my tremors and grinned.

"You're gonna let out a real thick load right? You're gonna make your friend's girlfriend pregnant?" The immorality increased my pleasure. Piper massaged my balls, feeling them up.

"DON'T CUM" She commanded forcefully. I didn't, though my body struggled to hold my desire in check. Piper continued, unsympathetic to my pain.

After 5 more failed attempts at ejaculation I was starting to spasm. Pain and pleasure raced through every nerve as Piper continued to blueball me.

"Please, just let me cum!" I pleaded with the sexy demigoddess. Piper finally relented.

"Alright honey, but I forgot to mention something" _smack smack smack _"Drew wasn't completely truthful about not being able to get pregnant." _smack smack _"We're able to completely avoid pregnancy on safe days" _smack smack smack_

"But today's not safe" she finished. The color must have drained from my face pretty quickly because Piper smirked at my reaction. I was equal parts shocked at the information and equal parts still straining for release.

"We can't do this, I can't. Jason'll kill me!" I pleaded. Piper showed no inclination of stopping. Without her charmspeak to hold me back, I felt a tsunami bubbling up within me.

"I'm going to cum really soon, please just get off!" I asked politely one last time.

Piper shook her head, her uneven chocolate hair bouncing.

Right before I could hold no longer, I gathered my legs together and pushed hard. I felt the soles of my feet impact Piper's flat stomach as I kicked her. Normally I was against hitting a girl, but I was more interested in self preservation at this point. Her body arched backwards. _Gods bless_ I thought gratefully, only to watch in horror as in a feat of extreme gymnastics, Piper swung her legs forward and pincered me tightly. I groaned, unable to shake the slut off and yielded.

After having held back my cum, I leaked veritable buckets into her willing womb, each thick spurt bypassing her cervix, which was helping the rest of her cunt milk me dry. Piper held onto me tightly and all I could do was empty myself inside. My penis pulsed rapidly before I lost consciousness. The last thing I heard was Piper's sexy sigh of relief.

I came to again a few minutes later, which I gathered from the fact that Piper was still trying to figure out where her discarded panties were.

"Help..." I croaked, throat dry and body aching.

"Oh, you're awake" Piper noted, still searching.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Because I wanted to try a forced creampie too" Piper shrugged, having found her clothing and started to redress.

"I find myself quite addicted to the feeling. I came too, right after you fainted. I was so aroused from fucking you to unconsciousness that I orgasmed a bunch too. There was a smoothie of our juices between my legs for a good ten minutes." She seemed really proud, as if she had just won a beauty contest.

"But it wasn't a safe day!" I wailed, resigning myself to death by lightning.

"Oh, that. I lied."

"What? So Drew wasn't lying?"

"No shit Sherlock! I'm a daughter of the goddess of love. I've got powers over all aspects of sex too. I just wanted you to get desperate. There really isn't anything quite like the thrill of milking an unconsenting man." Piper licked her lips at the memory, send chills down my spine.

"You're fucking crazy" I spat, anger taking hold of me from being duped so easily.

"Well, you must be crazy because you're going to be seeing more of me now." Piper joked, shooting me a loaded look that said: _I'm not kidding_. She left quickly, after showing that she was still full of my cum.

After a few more minutes, with no trace of either camper, I took a quick splash in the river, washing the scent of both girls off of me. After shaking myself dry like a dog, I redressed.

Stumbling back to our base, I arrived at the same time that Jason did. Somehow, he had managed to snatch the flag. The game was over. Malcolm kept marveling over our victory.

"They had charmspeakers. Where were they? I thought for sure that they would make the most impenetrable defense. Did Annabeth really make a mistake here?"

I smirked._ They had been a little busy_


End file.
